My OC Characters
by Doomstar87
Summary: This isn't really a fanfic, but more like an idea ground for some OCs that i made as a fan tribute to My Hero Academia, like and feel comment to tell me how I should improve on them.
1. Chapter 1

My Hero Academia: Original Characters

#01

Quotes: Yes, I am a Villain but doesn't mean I actually have to _be a __Villain? _

_Some people have a_ shitty_ day, I've had a shitty LIFE. Whenever I want to do good it's rewarded with scorn. If i wish to have something it's ripped away from me. If I want to believe in someone,my hopes would get shattered and nothing but despair is left. Threats? those only work on people who have something to lose, something worth living for in the future. But me? I've long abandoned my dreams to help hero society once, I know there's NOTHING waiting for me back in the normal world. _

_Carolyn Naykilla- BNHA Season 3 _

_(Not entirely true there's ONE thing I care about in my old life and hope she's still safe. Her mother Celty Naykilla who still hasn't found her missing daughter or aware she's with the League. And to an extent Izuku's mother Inko Midoriya. No matter how strained her relationship with her son has now become since they're now on opposite sides, she never wanted her to be in harm's way though if she sees what Carolyn's become now, th e people she associates with now, she'd no doubt be heartbroken and furious even, similar to how my own mother would feel if she actually found me. That woman treated her as kindly as if she was her own daughter akin to her son._

**Name:** **Carolyn Naykilla**

**Gender: Female**

**Status: Alive **

**Weight: 105 lbs**

**Eye Color: Lavender purple**

**Hair Color: Navy blue (she dyed it black to Hide her identity after joining the league)**

**Hair Length: Pass shoulder length**

**Quirk:None, Quirkless**

**Family: Celty Naikila (Her Mother, worried sick for her missing only daughter, she has no clue that her daugther has become a Villain or joined the League. Well technically the league found her and stopped her attempted suicide.) **

**More on Carolyn's mother later**

* * *

Alignment: League of Villains: Tomura's group (Season 1 - 3)

Anti-Villain/Anti Hero (she's not inherently evil like some of her new comrades, she's a villain only by Boku no Hero Academia's definition of one. Think more criminal Vigilante like a non-lethal Red Hood style.)

Morality: despite now being a 'Villain', Miss Naykilla is actually Chaotic Good at best, and Chaotic Neutral at her worst. Call her as a "Dark Hero" in all honesty.

Relationship(s)

Izuku Midoriya (formerly, in her mind anyway)

Melissa Shield (formerly)

Celty Naykilla - Mother, Widow/Single

Birthday: 5/22/03

Mentor(s):

Original Character: Raiden- Elite assassin hired by the League of Villains (All for One) to train Carolyn in Hand to hand, use of weaponry and even gymnastics. He's only with the League out of contract to He was even her occasional substitute teacher in regular subjects of science, Languages, and Engineering. Think of him as an Anime Deathstroke,

Hero Killer: Stain (only for a week to help enhance her agility and weapon skills)

"Villain – Carolyn Naykila

Quirk - None, Quirkless

Age: 16 (17 Mid-season 3, specifically before the Hideout raid arc)

Likes: Inventing, Chicken Lo Mein, Seafood, Science

Dislikes:

Height: 5'6" ft tall

Blood Type: AB+

Dislikes: Bullying, Sour candy

Training:13 years of standard education in school in Technology, but with her high IQ, she she was able to advanced on her mechanical skills.

After joining the League: 1 year of Gymnastics, Hand to Hand Combat, Weapons traing with Melee and ranged weapons after she joined the League of Villains, while personally trained and watched by Raiden.

A couple weeks of training with the Hero Killer outside the League (after the sports Festival arc in order to advance her fighting skills and get a new understanding of Hero society from an outside, specifically Stain's point of view and how she'll see the superpowered society from a 'Villain''s perspective.

**Notes: I understand that this is rather bare-bones right now, but I will fill this page out fully in the future. Please comment on how I can approve on this OC character and others in the Future that I've created as a fan of My Hero Academia. This work will be updated in the future, Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Hello if you decded to Skim this, Still need to completly finish my Personal OCs for My Hero Universe, but hope you enjoy

Name: Pacifica Ventura

Status: Alive

First-Year UA student Hero Class

Class 2-A

Quirk: Crystalize

Alignment: Good

Ability: Can harden (or cover) her face and body into hardened crystal (specifically Blue) and wear it as a second skin of armor. She can also form spikes to morph out of her crystal skin with her mind power. Pacifica can concentrate her determination into molding her crystal body into an even tougher form.

And can even create weapons and inanimate objects out of her crystalized form

Age: 16 ( First-year)

Gender: Female

Weight: 110lbs

Height: 5'7 ft

Hair Color: Platinum Blonde

Eye color: Light Blue

Likes: Fighting, Mall shopping, Polar Bears,

Dislikes: Cold weather


End file.
